juderfandomcom-20200214-history
Jae Hoon Chae
Chae Jae Hoon is Jae Hyuk Chae's younger brother. He was eventually possessed by Caladbolg and was taken away by Nirvana. Appearance As a child, Jae Hoon was a small, fragile child with black hair and blue eyes. He is seen often wearing white pajamas. As an adult, he grows tall and no longer has a weak composure. His hair is shorter and his facial features are drawn tighter. Personality Jae Hoon adored his elder brother and the highlight of his days was getting to spend time together eating dinner. He was a good-natured child, but was often scolded by Jae Hyuk for not attending his doctor appointments. Jae Hoon was in agony over Jae Hyuk having to work multiple jobs to care for him, and his brother's departure to Chaos. After Caladbolg's possession, all of the moments he shows his former moments of kindness are a farce to trick opponenets into believing he is not a threat. He becomes more playful and mischievious, but his versions of games now involve murdering people instead of doing previous childhood activities. Jae Hoon may influence some of Caladbolg's mannerisms, since the boy grows angered whenever Jae Hyuk diverts his attention to anyone else. As an adult (still under Caladbolg's possession), Jae Hoon is a calm, well-mannered young man who finds simple things amusing. It is disturbing to note how human Caladbolg is becoming the longer he possesses his host's form, but he still has his animalistic moments of cruelty, which are evident by Jae Hoon's evil smirks after seeing someting brutal. Story Immortal Regis Jae Hoon lived with his older brother, Jae Hyuk, in a one-room apartment after their parents died. Jae Hoon's moments of happiness were spending time with his brother eating dinner and discussing the day's activities. However, he is troubled with his weakening body and wishes he wasn't such a burden to Jae Hyuk; he is often scolded for not attending his doctor appointments. After Jae Hyuk's departure into Chaos, Jae-Hoon's health worsens and Serin brings the child over in hopes to treat him. Sadly, as a human, he is Caladbolg's ideal host, and the child proves too weak to fight against the Demon Stone's powers. After completing the soul fushion with Caladbolg, he is taken by Nirvana to the human world. Cavalier of the Abyss (During this series Jae-Hoon is possessed by Caladborg, so the story is a combination between the human and magic stone). The Flashback Arc Jae Hoon went into hiding after the events in Immortal Regis for two years. After wishing to Nirvana to see his brother, he is allowed entrance into Chaos. Jae Hoon is estatic to reunite with his brother, but he is quick in demanding why Jae Hyuk left him. Jae Hyuk begins explaining but is cut short when Nirvana suffocates Serin; the moment Jae Hoon notices Jae Hyuk's distraction, he grows malicious and more aggressive in his mannerisms. When Diffor tries to step in, Jae Hoon uses his new-found abilities to cause her to disappear. Powers and Abilities Relationships Gallery Category:Male Category:Characters